Youngest
by Dannrose
Summary: The youngest on the Enterprise is now even younger. Leaving the crew dealing with a de-aged Pavel.
1. Accident

_**Good morrow to all you good people. I asked and you chose and the de-aged Pavel fic won. So here is chapter one and I hope you all like it. I think this story is really going to nothing much but fluff, fluff and more fluff but we shall see. There will definitely be some Papa Jim and maybe some Uncle Scotty, big brother Sulu, grandpa Bones and some mother/big sister Nyota as well.**_

_**I own nothing.**_

* * *

**Accident**

It was one bizarre accident.

One of Scotty's projects had randomly discharged a strange energy and Pavel had been in the way when it happened. There was a huge flash of light and where Pavel had been standing there was now a young boy in a far too big uniform lying on the floor. Scotty and the rest of the gathered crew stood speechless at the sight before them not quite comprehending it. The child gave a small groan causing Scotty to move towards him but stopped when the boy sat up and looked at him.

It was definitely Pavel but just a lot younger but that wasn't what caused Scotty to stop. The lad looked absolutely terrified and it shouldn't have been surprising, they had no idea what stage Pavel's mind was at and he could well be the child he was. That would mean that to Pavel's mind he was in a strange place with strange people and had no idea how he got there. They stared at each other for a long time as Scotty tried to decide what to do, he wanted to go and try and comfort the lad but he didn't know if that would make things worse. In the end Pavel acted first and spoke in surprisingly good standard, even if it was with a thicker accent, "Who are you and vere am I?"

Scotty took a moment to gather himself before answering, "Yer on the starship _Enterprise _laddie. I'm Scotty, I'm the head engineer."

Pavel furrowed his brow and looked like he was trying to remember something. Scotty tried to take a step closer but the boy shuffled away from him so he stopped. He was surprised when he heard Jim's voice, "Scotty, what happened?"

He turned to see the captain standing watching the scene before him and answered, "It seems that Pavel has somehow been de-aged Captain. He's pretty jumpy at the moment."

Jim motioned for the crew gathered to leave and when they were gone he crouched down and slowly approached Pavel. The boy shrank back a bit but didn't move away and Jim spoke soothingly to him, "Hi there Pavel, I'm Jim and I'm not going to hurt you promise. Do you remember me?"

Hearing his name, Pavel seemed to calm a little bit and looked at Jim like he was trying to recognise him, "Papa?"

"Yes Pavel I'm your Papa, remember?"

"I sink so." there was a pause, "Are you a keptain?"

Jim smiled, "Yup."

Pavel stared at him a bit longer then leapt at Jim and flung his arms around the man's neck and began crying, "I don't understand vats happening Papa, everysink ees really confusing."

Jim just wrapped his arms round the boy and rubbed his back soothingly, "It's alright Pasha, we'll sort it promise."

* * *

Eventually Jim carried Pavel to the Medbay to see Bones while Scotty studied the machine that caused the de-aging to see if he could work out what happened. As far as Jim could tell Pavel still had his memories but the de-aging had caused his memories of the _Enterprise _to get mixed up with his childhood memories. This meant that he recognised people and things but they were confused with people and things from his childhood and Pavel couldn't always separate the two. It would explain why he was using Standard instead of Russian but Pavel himself didn't know why he was doing so.

When they reached Medbay Jim explained the whole situation to Bones who, surprisingly, took the whole thing in his stride. It took a lot of effort on Jim's part comforting and encouraging Pavel for all the tests to be done but it seemed that as long as Jim was nearby the boy felt safe. They then had to wait for the results to come through which, thankfully, didn't take long. Pavel fell asleep during the wait and didn't stir when Bones came back to gave them the details, "Well Jim, I can't say how this has happened but Pavel is completely healthy so at least that's something. I think your right about his memories but there is no way I can say for sure so I think the best thing we can do is look after him and hope Scotty works out what happened. I'll do further tests on the blood samples I have and see if I can come up with something."

Jim nodded, "Thanks Bones, I'll get Spock to give Scotty a hand. Between them they may come up with answers and a potential solution."

"What are you gonna do with Pavel in the meantime? He's very attached to you Jim."

Jim looked at his young navigator who was clinging to him in his sleep. "I guess I'll take him to the bridge with me and explain things to the rest of the crew."

"Well you should get some smaller clothes for him, that shirt is way too big."

Jim glanced at Pavel again and smiled at the huge gold shirt still draped around him, the boy had at some point began chewing at one of the sleeve ends in his sleep. "I can hack one of the replicators and get him some clothes that will fit."

"Better get on with it Jim, I'll comm the rest, tell them what happened and start work on those blood samples."

Taking Pavel in his arms, Jim nodded his thanks to Bones and headed out of the Medbay.

* * *

Jim managed to hack one of the replicators and couldn't resist getting Pavel a miniature version of his uniform. Pavel had woken up shortly afterwards and got really excited when Jim showed him the uniform. They went to the bridge via Jim's quarters so they could put the boy's new clothes on and, now that Pavel was properly dressed, Jim carried him to the bridge.

Bones had obviously commed ahead like he said he would because the rest of the Command Crew (except Scotty) were waiting for them. Several of the female crew on the bridge, including Nyota, couldn't stop themselves from awwing at the sight of Pavel in Jim's arms. Pavel himself clung tighter to Jim because of all the attention he was getting and Jim patted his back comfortingly, "Its ok Pasha."

Giving a single look which got most of the bridge crew to return to work he spoke to Spock, "Spock, do you think you could give Scotty a hand in Engineering? See if you two can work out what happened."

"Of course Captain." Spock left the bridge.

Jim sat in the command chair and settled Pavel on his lap before speaking again, "Mr Sulu and Miss Uhura, I'll need to speak to you both about practicalities relating to the events of today after your shift. Please report to my ready room when your shifts are over."

They both answered, "Aye Captain."

Jim smiled as Pavel gave a huge yawn and snuggled down in his lap. Damn that was cute.

* * *

_**PS-I hope you liked and I should update this soon. I'm planning to make this fit in after 'Father To Son' in my canon just so you know. Please review and let me know what you think.**_


	2. The First Day

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Greetings and salutations. Here is chapter 2 for you all and it contains a good bit of fluff in it. Thank you for all your reviews so far and I hope you all like this chapter.**_

_**Guess what? I own nothing!**_

* * *

**The First Day**

Jim was surprised at how well Pavel was adjusting to his situation.

It seemed after he realised who Jim was he quickly recognised everyone else and felt a lot safer. He still wasn't comfortable with crew he didn't know well and stayed with Jim as much as possible but he was for the moment quite happy.

After Jim had arrived on the bridge with Pavel everything had been very quiet and the boy had soon got bored just sitting on his lap. Sensing this Jim placed him on the floor and suggested that he should go and see what Nyota was doing. Pavel was hesitant but Jim gave him an encouraging smile and he trundled off to her station. She put him on her lap and began explain to him what she was doing and he was soon bombarding her with questions about her station and work. Seeing that Pavel would be occupied for a while Jim let his mind wander, they would need to find some toys or something for the boy because despite his memories being largely present he was working on a child's mind. They would also need to come up with some sort of rota of carers, they didn't know how long it would take to sort this and they still had to work. Pavel would get restless being on the bridge all the time and he seemed to only be comfortable with the Command Crew so they would have to take turns looking after him.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by small hands tugging on his trousers; he looked down and saw Pavel hopping up and down. The boy gestured for Jim to lean down and the captain obliged. Pavel then whispered in his ear, "Papa, I need to go."

Jim was confused for a minute then it clicked. Pavel needed the toilet.

He did not think of that one.

Jim picked him up and headed off the bridge calling back as he went, "Lieutenant Uhura, you have the conn."

* * *

The toilet break had been a…interesting experience for Jim and he was wondering how he was going to explain that one to the Command Crew. With that minor hitch sorted they both returned to the bridge and Pavel spent the rest of the shift on Jim's lap telling him everything Nyota or, as Pavel was calling her, Sisma had told him about her work. Jim asked him where Sisma had come from and the boy told him entirely seriously that it was because Nyota was both sister and mama. This had caused her to blush furiously and there were some suppressed sniggers from around the bridge, more than few females nearly melted into puddles of adorableness at the innocent way he said it.

When the shift was over they all met in Jim's ready room and discussed the situation. Bones, Spock and Scotty also attended and Scotty had produced some toy starships from somewhere allowing Pavel to play while they talked. In the end they had a rota sorted allowing at least one of them to be looking after Pavel at any one time. Spock and Scotty still couldn't say what had happened but were looking into it; Bones also reported that his tests hadn't come up with anything yet either. The meeting adjourned and Jim and Bones took Pavel to the mess hall for dinner.

* * *

Jim really wondered how crazy things were on the _Enterprise _when he turned up in a crowded mess hall and no-one spared the young Pavel a second glance. He was thankful that they weren't all ogling him but it worried him that they were so lax about someone de-aging. They managed to find a child friendly dinner for Pavel and Jim hacked a replicator again to get him some kid's cutlery, with food in hand they tried to get a table. They then had another problem since Pavel was too small for the normal dining chairs. Jim was wondering how to sort this when Scotty arrived with a high chair. Jim stared at the Scotsman in amazement, "Scotty, where did you get this?"

The other man grinned, "I have my ways laddie."

Not bothering to ask, Jim placed Pavel in the chair and the other two sat at the table. Jim spent most of the meal helping Pavel eat his dinner as it seemed the boy was not that dexterous with cutlery but by the end of it he nearly had it sorted. The three men batted about ideas for what caused the de-aging while Pavel started to play with his starships again. Eventually the boy's eyes began to droop and seeing he was about to fall asleep, Jim scooped him up and carried the boy to bed. It had been decided that, since he couldn't use his own bed, Pavel would sleep in Jim's quarters. When he got there a small bed had already been set up by Scotty (he had no idea where the engineer had got it from) ready to use. Jim placed Pavel in it and pulled the covers over the boy who had long since fallen asleep. He gently kissed the boy's forehead and left him to sleep.

* * *

Much later that night Jim was woken up by Pavel crying out. He quickly got out of bed and hurried over to the boy. Pavel was thrashing about and crying out in Russian, Jim had only been taught a bit of Russian but he understood enough to guess what Pavel was dreaming about. The boy was begging for someone to stop hitting him and Jim knew that it had to be one of Pavel's childhood memories. Having dealt with Pavel having similar nightmares as a teenager Jim knew what to do and quickly picked the boy up and hugged him while saying words of comfort, "I'm here Pasha, I'm here. No-one is going to hurt you."

Pavel woke suddenly and panicked, he then realised where he was and buried his face into Jim's chest sobbing, "Zey vere hurting me Papa. Zey vouldn't stop hitting me."

Jim hugged him tighter and ran his hand through the boy's hair, "I know Pasha but you're safe. They can't hurt you anymore."

It took a while but Pavel eventually calmed down and knowing that the boy wouldn't be able to sleep on his own that night Jim carried him back to his own bed. Lying on his side, Jim held Pavel to his chest and the boy snuggled down.

"Sank you Papa."

"No problem kid. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Papa."

* * *

_**PS-A small glimpse of Pavel's childhood for you and some fatherly Jim. I hope you enjoyed that and please review. **_


	3. Sisma Nyota

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hello everyone. Here is the third chapter and you get some Nyota fluff as she looks after Pavel. Thank you everyone who is supporting this story and I'll try and update soon.**_

_**I own nothing, well I own a lot of things but not Star Trek.**_

* * *

**Sisma Nyota**

The following morning Nyota dropped by to pick Pavel up. She was going to look after the boy for the day allowing the rest to work. She also brought some different clothes for him that Scotty had produced from somewhere (she decided it was best not to ask where) so he didn't have to wear the same things again. She arrived just in time to hear Jim trying to talk Pavel into having a bath.

"Pasha, you have to have a bath. You're too little for the shower and you need to be clean for Nyota."

She heard Pavel's small voice, "I don't vanna bath!"

"Pavel, you will have a bath or you can't go see Nyota."

Hearing this through the door, she decided to knock and Jim's frustrated voice called out, "Come in."

Entering she saw Jim standing with his arms crossed glaring at the bed and she assumed Pavel was hiding underneath it. He turned to her in exasperation, "Nyota, please help me out here."

Controlling her laughter she walked straight over to the bed and crouched down next to it. "Pavel, are you going to have a bath?"

"Nyet, I don't vant one."

"That's too bad; I was going to let you have chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast if you had a bath."

At that Pavel shot out from under the bed and jumped into her waiting arms, "I'll have a bath Sisma."

Smiling at him she carried Pavel to the bathroom with Jim following behind.

* * *

It took a while for Jim and Nyota to bath Pavel but the promise of pancakes ensured his good behaviour. Then, with Pavel holding both their hands, they headed for Mess Hall. They procured the pancakes with little effort and placed Pavel in his high chair where he dispatched his food with amazing speed. The meal quickly passed by with little incident and the time came for Jim to head to the bridge.

He reluctantly made to go when Pavel sniffled, "Papa, I don't vant you to go."

Jim crouched down and tried to convince him, "Its ok Pasha, I'll see you at lunch and you're going to have lots of fun with Nyota until then."

Pavel gazed at him with teary eyes, "But Papa, I vant to stay vith you."

It took every bit of his strength to not give in to the boy, "It's not going to be very long and I'll be able to spend my whole lunch break with you. Nyota will take very good care of you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Still sniffling Pavel gave Jim a hug, "Ok Papa, see you soon."

Jim smiled and ruffled his hair, "See you soon Pasha."

Pavel let go and Jim headed for the bridge waving goodbye as he went.

* * *

Once Jim had gone they left the Mess Hall and headed for one of the observation rooms. They passed Leonard in the corridor whose face broke into a huge smile when he saw Pavel. He knelt down and opened his arms and Pavel instantly leapt at him hugging McCoy round his neck. "Grandpapa!"

Leonard didn't put on a scowl like he usually did at the name and wrapping his arms around the boy he began spinning on the spot causing Pavel to giggle with glee. He spun until he ended up sitting on the floor laughing still holding Chekov. Putting on a frown, despite wanting to squeal at the adorableness of the grumpy CMO laughing while hugging a giggling kid Pavel, Nyota spoke in a mock stern voice, "Doctor McCoy, shouldn't you be in the Medbay?"

Playing along, the doctor put on a sheepish face, "Of course Lieutenant, I'll be on my way." He then stage whispered in Pavel's ear, "I gotta do what she says or she'll get real angry."

The boy stage whispered back, "Sisma is really scary ven she's angry."

"I know so I'm gonna have to do what she says."

Trying not to burst into laughter at their antics, Nyota kept the frown in place as McCoy placed Pavel back on the floor and stood up, he gave her a smile scarily similar to Jim's troublemaking one and walked down the corridor waving to Pavel as he went, "Bye Pasha."

Pavel grabbed Nyota's hand as he waved back, "Bye Grandpapa."

They then continued to the observation room where they managed to spend the rest of the morning. Scotty dropped by with some lego (she really wanted to know where he was getting this stuff, the replicators could only do so much) and suggested that Pavel should try to build a starship. Nyota spent until lunch helping him with this project and it was only about three quarters done when they had to go and meet Jim. As promised Jim spent his whole lunch break with them and they managed to engage other crewmembers in the Mess Hall in a game of hide and seek after they had eaten. Eventually Spock commed, reminding Jim that he should be on the bridge and, after a little bit of resistence from Pavel, he left.

Nyota and Pavel returned to the observation room and continued on the lego starship, they eventually finished it as Pavel began yawning. Seeing he was tired she picked him up and settled him on a nearby couch for a nap and began to tidy while he was sleeping. After a while Pavel began to get restless and move in his sleep. Nyota watched him until it became obvious that he needed comfort. She gently picked him up and rocked him humming a lullaby, he began to settle down and she began to quietly sing to him.

She sang to him as he slept and though she didn't know it, her voice carried him through beautiful stars in his dreams.

* * *

_**PS-I hope you liked that, I was going to do a whole day in this chapter but I thought it was best to leave it where it was. Please let me know what you thought.**_


	4. Grandpapa Bones and the Great Role Play

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Good day to you all. Here is chapter 4 and it is Bones' turn to look after Pavel and he manages to rope most of the Enterprise into it. Thank you all for your support and I think it'll be Hikaru's turn next with added Scotty.**_

_**I own nothing.**_

* * *

**Grandpapa Bones and the Great Role Play**

Pavel was having a whale of a time.

It had been Bones' turn to look after him and the doctor had organised an epic role play that spread throughout the ship. He had also recruited several other crewmembers including some of the Command Crew into this idea. The role play was relatively simple in idea; Pavel was the leader of a band of heroic adventurers searching for a great treasure while Hikaru was the evil bandit leader Scarblade (Hikaru came up with the name) trying to stop them with his villainous gang. McCoy filled the role of the storyteller and the hero's right hand man Grandpapa while Nyota took on the role of the beautiful princess Sisma (They couldn't get Pavel to call them anything else). The crew involved really got into their parts with costumes and all (Scotty supplied the costumes and everyone decided it wasn't worth finding out how) and soon the epic quest began.

* * *

It naturally began with Pavel epically rescuing Grandpapa from two of Scarblade's men in an amazing swordfight (with some very dramatic deaths from the two 'bandits') while leaving his home village (the Medbay). Then they met a wise man (Scotty) while journeying down the road (Medbay corridor) where he told them about the great treasure The Sword of Enterprise (Hikaru's fencing sword). With their goal established they travelled onwards through vast caverns (shuttle bay), quaint towns (recreation rooms), across a vast sea (the swimming pool) and tall mountains (Engineering), all the while gathering new members of their band who they either rescued heroically or defeated in duels (and well choreographed duels at that). They also continually ran into Scarblade and his band and of course defeated them every time.

They then met the beautiful Princess Sisma who was then cunningly kidnapped by the evil Scarblade (naturally) who took her to his fortress (the bridge). Being a great hero, Pavel immediately set off to rescue her and they besieged the fortress and had a grand heroic charge to its gates meeting Scarblade's army head on (giving the crew an excuse for a lot of shouting, leaping about, dramatic deaths and fights with fake swords) allowing Pavel and Grandpapa to infiltrate the fortress.

There was then an epic confrontation between Grandpapa and Scarblade's best minion (Jim) and Pavel and Scarblade while Nyota played the part of damsel in distress wonderfully. Grandpapa soon felled the minion (Jim performed the most dramatic death anyone had ever seen) and eventually Pavel triumphed over the evil Scarblade (Hikaru's death was only slightly less dramatic than Jim's) and discovered that The Sword of Enterprise was hidden in that very fortress (surprise, surprise). Claiming his prize, Pavel was announced as history's greatest hero and thus the great quest ended.

* * *

After it was over all those involved helped clear up the mess caused by the event while McCoy took the now very sleepy Pavel for a nap. The boy snuggled to Bones' chest as he carried him back to the Medbay sleepily muttering, "Sank you Grandpapa, zat vas really fun."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it kid."

"It vas like being in one of zose stories you read to me sometimes."

"I thought you might have liked that."

"I really did."

Pavel then yawned causing Bones to smile, "You look pretty beat kid. You better try and sleep."

Pavel yawned again before nodding, "Ok Grandpapa."

"Sleep well Pasha."

* * *

It wasn't long before Pavel began to have nightmares again but Bones was ready for them. He had often comforted the boy as a teen if, for some reason, Jim couldn't and he had been warned about them by both Jim and Nyota. So when Pavel began to whimper in his sleep he quickly pulled him into his arms and hugged him. Pavel soon jerked awake and McCoy was quick to calm him, "Its ok Pasha, I'm here. Grandpapa is here."

Pavel buried himself into the safety of his arms and soon calmed down at Bones' soothing tone. Knowing the boy was calm; he gently laid Pavel back on the bed and pulled the covers over him. Keeping a hold of the boy's hand, McCoy managed to start up his PADD and found 'The Hobbit' on it. After he had first read it to the kid when he was ill it had quickly become Pavel's favourite and McCoy often read it to him when he was ill or upset. He started reading while he held Pavel's hand and continued long after the boy had fallen back to sleep with a soft smile on his face.

* * *

_**PS-There you are and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and I should hopefully have the next chapter up soon.**_


	5. Big Brother Hikaru

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Greetings everyone. It's now Hikaru's turn to look after little Pavel and this chapter is as fluffy as the last ones. The next chapter will feature Uncle Scotty and a crew family meal night so that should hopefully be up soon. Thank you for all your support and I hope you enjoy.**_

_**Star Trek still doesn't belong to me and it never will.**_

* * *

**Big Brother Hikaru**

Looking after Pavel was proving to be hard work.

Hikaru was taking care of him and he was amazed that the boy seemed to have boundless energy. Just getting him into a bath had proven to be a monumental task and he and Jim had chased the boy around Jim's quarters for hours trying to catch him. It was incredible how Pavel could keep avoiding them in the small captain's quarters. They eventually caught him but it still took their joint efforts to actually bath him but they managed to do it in time for breakfast.

After breakfast, Jim had to go to the bridge and Pavel did not like the idea. The impending tears were averted by Hikaru promising to show the boy some fencing if he was good. So with Pavel happier they headed for the training room as Hikaru was bombarded by questions from the boy. Reaching the training room, Hikaru suited up while Pavel made himself comfortable on the sidelines holding a stuffed wolf Scotty had given him the day before (it seemed the engineer was taking every opportunity to spoil his 'nephew'). The wolf had instantly become Pavel's favourite thing and had been named Artisky and went with the boy wherever he went.

Hikaru was soon ready and faced his opponent Mr Hendorff, the security officer had been really interested in fencing and would often spar with him when they could manage it. Though Hendorff wasn't at Hikaru's level he could give the pilot a good spar and they began. Pavel got really excited and soon he was hopping up and down cheering Hikaru on while making Artisky cheer Hendorff on at the same time. After a few spars Hendorff had to return to his duties and, putting his uniform back on, left giving Pavel a lollipop as he went.

When he was back in his uniform, Hikaru took Pavel's hand and they made their way to the observation room the boy liked and when they got there they found that Scotty had decided to really spoil Pavel and converted the entire room into a soft play area (Hikaru had no idea how). Very quickly they began to make full use of it and they spent until lunch having amazing space adventures under the command of Captain Artisky, exploring new planets and usually saving them from some great disaster.

Jim appeared and they headed off for lunch and Scotty joined them. Wanting to spoil his nephew further Scotty got the replicator to produce a Scottish chip supper with chocolate fudge cake for dessert and, after making sure there was a small portion for Artisky, Pavel tucked into it with glee as Jim spoke to the Scotsman, "Scotty, are you any closer to finding out what happened?"

"We believe we've have Captain. A fault in the machine somehow temporarily caused the lad's body tae revert."

"So the change is only temporary?"

"Aye, me and Spock believe that the lad will return tae normal when the left over energy in his body from the machine has been used up. We're hoping tae have an almost exact time scale soon."

"At least we know it'll wear off. Will there be any lasting effects?"

"Spock is checking that with McCoy but we dinnae think so."

"Good work Scotty."

"Dinnae mention it."

The meal finished with little incident and Jim once again managed to start a Mess Hall wide game of hide and seek which the crew were more than happy to take part in. Soon Jim had to return to the bridge and Hikaru and Pavel headed back to the observation room while Scotty left for Engineering. They returned to their game and they spent hours charging round the soft play area on a variety of adventures. As Pavel's usual naptime got closer the boy began to get visibly tired and Hikaru realised how tired he was as things began to slow down. He was physically very fit but he had spent most of the day running around almost continuously with Pavel and was exhausted. Hikaru flopped down onto one of the beanbags Scotty had also supplied and Pavel came and sat on his lap. The boy gave a huge yawn and snuggled up to Hikaru's chest and sleepily said, "You're ze best big brother ever Karu."

The pilot wrapped a protective arm around Pavel and answered, "Thanks Pasha and you're the best little brother ever."

Pavel smiled and then closed his eyes, Hikaru followed suit and they both drifted off to sleep.

Later Nyota came to check on them and was greeted by the sight of the both of them sleeping on a beanbag. They both had contented smiles and Pavel was snuggled up to Hikaru's chest hugging Artisky while the Asian man was snoring gently with his arm still around the boy protectively. Unable to resist she managed to get a picture of the two of them then quietly sneaked back out of the room not having the heart to wake either of them.

They just looked too adorable.

* * *

_**PS-Hope you liked big brother Hikaru and I may manage to put in some protective Spock in an upcoming chapter but we shall see how it goes. Please let me know what you think.**_


	6. Uncle Scotty

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Good morrow to all you good people. Here's chapter six and its Scotty's turn to look after Pavel. Several of the other crewmembers make an appearance as well so it's not just Scotty. Thank you all who are supporting this story and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**I've said it before and I'll say it again, I own nothing.**_

* * *

**Uncle Scotty**

Scotty was really pleased that it was his turn to look after Pavel.

He hadn't spent as much time with the boy as he would have liked due to studying the machine that caused the de-aging in the first place. Now however his part was done and all they needed was a time for when Pavel would change back from Spock and McCoy. As such he was more than happy to take the lad for the day.

Like the others, Scotty had been caught up in the daily battle of getting Pavel in a bath that morning but he and Jim had eventually managed it between them. They then had breakfast (Scotty let Pavel have pancakes and maple syrup) and went to Engineering. Naturally he kept the boy close when he was down there as he didn't want the lad to get hurt in any way but he let Pavel push loads of harmless buttons and even give some instructions to a couple of the engineers. There was a minor disaster when Pavel lost his grip on Artisky and the toy fell into a small gap between two machines. Fortunately Keenser was able to crawl in and retrieve it, successfully stemming the boy's tears. Apart from that the morning went without a hitch though they did have to work hard to ensure the boy didn't find the distillery or fiddle with some control he wasn't supposed to.

Eventually they returned for lunch and soon the now daily game of hide and seek began. Spock interrupted the game when they were in the middle of it and didn't even bat an eyelid at the sight of many of the crew, including the Captain, hiding under tables and behind counters while Scotty and Pavel crawled around the floor looking for them. He addressed Jim, "Captain, I wish to give a report of the findings of Doctor McCoy and myself."

Scrambling out from where he was wedged between two replicators Jim answered, "Go ahead Spock."

"We have studied the energy in Mr Chekov's body and we believe that its effects are indeed temporary. Furthermore we also believe the effects will wear off approximately two weeks from today."

"Thank you Spock, good work."

"You are welcome Captain, though I feel I should remind you that you'll be required to return to your duties soon as will many of the crew."

Jim pulled a face before answering, "Of course Spock, I'll on the bridge soon."

Satisfied the First Officer left the hall to most likely head for the bridge. This left Jim to tell Pavel that he had to go as the rest of the crew took Spock's hint and began to return to work. Knowing what was about to happen, Pavel's eyes began to water as he looked up at Jim and held Artisky close to his small chest, "Do you have to go Papa?"

Steeling himself Jim crouched in front of the boy and replied, "I'm sorry Pasha but I do have to go." Hearing the boy give a definite sniff he quickly tried to console him, "But I'll see you real soon and Scotty is going to take good care of you till then. I bet you're going to have lots more fun than I will."

Realising that Jim had to go Pavel hugged him tightly, "Bye Papa."

Returning the hug Jim ruffled the boy's hair, "See you for dinner Pasha, Bones is cooking so it's going to be a great meal."

Jim let go of Pavel and then headed off for the bridge. Scotty and Pavel made their way to the observation room, which was now being called the play room, and began another series of adventures in the soft play area. This ended up with Scotty and Pavel play wrestling and floundering in the ball pit which continued until McCoy walked in to see how they were doing. He was met with the sight of Scotty sprawled in the ball pit with Pavel sitting on top of him. The doctor burst into laughter as he made his way next to the ball pit while Pavel got off Scotty. The child navigator and the CEO looked at McCoy laughing then at each other before grinning identical mischievous grins.

Bones suddenly found himself grabbed and pulled right into the ball pit and held by Scotty who called to his partner in crime, "Right laddie, lets see if the good doctor is ticklish!"

Needing no encouragement Pavel leapt at the defenceless CMO and ruthlessly began tickling him. McCoy struggled valiantly but couldn't hold in his giggles; eventually he managed to break free from Scotty's grip and shoved the Scotsman back into the ball pit. He then grabbed Pavel and got his vengeance, Pavel squealed with laughter as the doctor tickled him and managed to call for back up, "Uncle Scotty, help!"

Having got up from McCoy's push, the engineer quickly came to the rescue and jumped on the CMO's back tackling him and causing him to lose his grip on Pavel. The boy quickly escaped and soon leapt onto the men tickling them both. Scotty managed to yell out that Pavel was betraying him before succumbing to giggles while trying to still tickle McCoy.

In the end the three of them were piled in an exhausted heap in the ball pit by the time Nyota arrived. Holding in her laughter she managed to keep on a mock severe expression as she walked over to the doctor, engineer and child pile. She looked down at them as they grinned up at her, "Doctor McCoy, you are supposed to be helping me with dinner tonight so why are you in a heap in a ball pit?"

Still grinning McCoy began to untangle himself as he answered, "Just partaking in some healthy exercise."

She just about kept her severe expression as they managed to untangle and stand still grinning at her. She failed to realise what they were planning and she soon found herself in the ball pit with them when Scotty and McCoy picked her up and unceremoniously dropped her in. She sat up just as Pavel hopped into her lap joyfully exclaiming, "Sisma's fallen in the ball pit!"

Unable to contain herself any longer she burst into laughter.

* * *

It was time for dinner and Pavel and Scotty headed for the dining room the Command Crew used.

Not long after Nyota's unexpected trip into the ball pit Pavel became tired and settled down for his nap. McCoy and Nyota had quietly slipped off to start dinner while Scotty placed the sleeping boy gently on his lap. He'd slept for an hour and then he woke up and they played until McCoy commed to say dinner was ready.

Reaching the dinning room they found that the food was just about to be served so Scotty placed Pavel in the high chair and quickly took his usual seat. The meal went by without incident and with a time scale for the de-aging confirmed they took the opportunity to sort out who would look after Pavel. Though the meal finished the talking and banter continued for hours and Pavel's head began to nod. Seeing this Jim got up and gently picked him up and carried him off to bed. As they left Pavel sleepily called back,

"Goodnight Eweryvon. I lowe you."

* * *

_**PS-There you go and I hope you enjoyed that. There might be some protective Spock next so please keep an eye out. In terms of where this fits in my canon I've decided to put it earlier then I originally said so it will be before ST:ID just to let you guys know.**_


	7. Spock to the Rescue

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Good day to you all. Firstly, last Chapter I said this story comes before ST:ID. I have since realised that it doesn't fit there so I'm moving it again. Now my canon goes like this, 'Star Trek' then 'Pavel's First Christmas' followed by 'Star Trek: Into Darkness' and then onto 'Care', 'Father To Son' and this story 'Youngest'. 'Unofficial Rules' spans the whole canon and its individual chapters slot in at different points. So I hope that makes things clear and that it works, so without further ado let's start the chapter.**_

_**I own nothing.**_

* * *

**Spock to the Rescue**

Pavel should have never wandered away from his family.

It had been just over a week since Pavel's de-aging and a pre-scheduled day of shore leave had come around. They were taking it on a Starfleet colony and it had taken a lot of pleading, begging and convincing from Scotty and Hikaru and a huge amount of Pavel's puppy eyes to get Jim, McCoy and Nyota to agree to take Pavel down to the colony. Pavel had been really excited but he was told in no uncertain terms that he had to remain with one of the Command Crew at all times when planetside. They had arrived at the colony with no trouble and, with Pavel holding Jim's hand, they had made their way to the main shopping street. The morning had been uneventful though they did get some strange looks from passersby and soon broke off for lunch. They ate in a small café and made plans for the afternoon including a visit to the play park; Nyota commented that the play park would be as much for Jim, Scotty and Hikaru as for Pavel at which the three men in question just grinned. Soon they set off again and made their way down the street looking at different shops.

They had stopped to look in the window of one of the shops when something caught Pavel's eye. It was a state of the art piece of tech in the window of a shop across the road. He looked up at the others who were still engrossed in whatever they were looking at and thinking that it would be fine Pavel moved away from where he was standing next to Jim's legs and headed off to take a quick look. He regretted it soon afterwards when he suddenly found himself in a jungle of legs. He tried to get back to the others but completely lost his bearings as people moved around him not noticing the child running round their legs. He headed for where he thought they were and hoped he was right.

Unfortunately he wasn't and he ended up in a completely different part of the colony. Realising that he was totally lost Pavel began to get scared, why did he wander off? He had been strictly told not to and now he couldn't find Papa and was somewhere completely strange. Feeling very alone he sat on the ground and began to cry, he wanted his family to find him, to pick him up and hug him, to say it was all fine, he wanted Papa.

He jerked in surprise as someone grabbed his forearms and looking up he saw a group of scary men looking at him in a way that wasn't kind. The one holding his arms hauled Pavel up and easily restrained him with one arm before he could do anything. Pavel stared at the other men in terror.

He really needed Papa.

* * *

It hadn't taken the crew long to notice Pavel's absence and there had been a panicked flurry as they realised that he was also nowhere in sight. Jim quickly made them spread out and search for the boy and they all went in different directions hoping he hadn't gone far.

Spock had gone to look away from the main street and was searching around the back streets and had so far seen no sign of Chekov. He had just got as far as Chekov should logically have been able to manage and was about to turn back and look elsewhere when he heard voices.

"Keep a hold of the brat will ya."

"It's damn difficult when he's kicking like this."

"Well don't let go, he'll be worth a huge ransom from those visitors."

Spock started to head towards the voices to investigate when a very familiar, very childlike voice sounded out.

"Let me go or my Papa vill get you!"

Seeing the need for haste, Spock ran towards the voices and rounded a corner to see about five men, one of which was keeping a tight hold of Chekov who was struggling and kicking. There was no thought process, no logical reasoning Spock just moved and hurled himself at the men.

It didn't take long, Spock floored the first man in one hit and managed to take out the others easily using his superior strength and speed knocking them out before they could even comprehend what was happening. With just the one holding Pavel left and Spock turned away from the last man, who had been dispatched by a nerve pinch, towards him, "I would advise that you put the child down and leave here before I have to take action."

This was said in Spock's normal calm tone and the man gaped for a minute at the Vulcan who was standing calmly like he hadn't just taken out four men in less than a minute. Spock raised an eyebrow and the man stopped gaping and quickly let Chekov go before sprinting down the alley as if chased by an army. Spock spoke to Chekov who was standing where the man had left him, "Are you well Mr Chekov?"

He was slightly taken aback when the boy flung himself at him and furiously hugged his legs sobbing, "I'm sorry Mr Spock, I zought eet vould be ok to vander avay but I got lost and zen zose men came and I'm sorry for ewerything."

Not sure quite what he was to do; Spock went with what he had seen Jim do before and lifted the boy into his arms and hugged him. Pavel continued to cry and buried his face into Spock's chest as the man held him, "There is no need to apologise Mr Chekov, you did not think your actions through and in your currant situation that is not unexpected but I would suggest that you listen to the commands of your carers in future."

Pavel was still crying and Spock found himself unconsciously rubbing the boy's back soothingly and he started to calm down. Eventually the boy stopped sobbing but kept clinging to Spock who got his comm out, "This is Commander Spock, I have found Ensign Chekov and he is unharmed. I shall bring him back to the main street."

Jim's relived voice came through, "That's brilliant Spock. We'll meet outside the café we ate at earlier."

Spock put his comm away and seeing that Pavel wasn't going to let go anytime soon began to carry him back to the main street. They hadn't gone far when Pavel quietly spoke, "Ees Papa going to be mad vith me?"

Spock took a moment to work out who the boy meant but soon replied, "I believe the Captain will be more relived that you are safe than angry as will the other crewmembers. They were most concerned when you went missing, especially after the times you have been abducted in previous weeks."

"Vat about you?"

Spock took a moment to think about his answer, "I was also concerned about your wellbeing as you are important to the _Enterprise_."

"I'm sorry for vorrying eweryvon. I vont do eet again."

Spock noticed that Pavel's eyes were closing and was obviously worn out and about to sleep as he answered, "I have already said that there is no need to apologise but it is good that you are willing to learn from this. I am sure that the crew do not wish for a repeat of this incident or to possibly lose you."

Pavel's eyes were almost closed and he managed to sleepily say, "Sank you for finding me Uncle Spock."

"You are welcome Mr Chekov." Then just before Pavel fell completely asleep Spock said one more thing, "For I do not wish to lose you either."

* * *

_**PS-There you have it and I hope you liked that. Thank you for your continued support of this story and I think there will only be one more chapter so keep an eye out for it.**_


	8. Restored

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hello everyone and welcome back. Here it is the last chapter, I thank everyone who has supported this story and for all your reviews. This chapter finishes this story with a massive dose of fluff so I feel that I should warn you that it may cause you to melt from the cuteness of it. I thank you all again for your support of this story and I hope it's what you wanted.**_

_**I own nothing of course.**_

* * *

**Restored**

It had been a week since the events on the colony and Pavel had one day of his second childhood left.

Jim had brought Pavel on to the bridge for the day and the boy was currently sitting on Spock's lap. Pavel had spent a lot of time with Spock since the colony and Jim had noticed the subtle signs that the commander was enjoying the child's company. Pavel was always curious about the older man's work and Spock was very patient in answering his constant questions. It seemed that the first officer liked having someone around that could ask interesting and sometimes bizarre questions that most adults wouldn't think of.

Jim heard the turbolift and looked to see Bones come onto the bridge. He had a moment of panic as he tried to think what he had done this time but he then realised that the doctor had most likely come to see Pavel. When Pavel was on the bridge Scotty and Bones would often wander up if they weren't busy and play with the boy for a bit. This was a good thing as Pavel's curiosity only kept him amused for so long and eventually he would get sulky and bored.

Bones ambled over to Spock and Pavel as the boy was asking if they could make the warp core glow green to which Spock suggested he should ask Mr Scott instead. The doctor stood next to Spock's station and Pavel saw him and leapt at him to give him a hug exclaiming happily, "Grandpapa!"

Catching him, Bones lifted the boy up and tossed him in the air and caught him again as Pavel giggled with glee. "How's it going kid?" the doctor asked.

"Vonderful Grandpapa, Uncle Spock has been telling me all about his vork he's doing in ze laboratory."

"Nice Pasha."

Jim smiled at the interaction between the two, he had never seen Bones show so much gentleness so publicly before and he wasn't the only one who was showing it. Scotty had been spoiling the kid ever since the change had happened; Hikaru was spent as much time playing with him as he did actually working and would often be seen charging around the ship with Pavel on some grand adventure, Nyota was being even more motherly than usual and hugged Pavel every chance she got, Spock had seemed the same as always but those who knew him saw that he was softer when with Pavel. Even Admiral Archer had shown it, Jim had informed him of what had happened very early on and the Admiral had commed regularly to keep up to date with the situation. A few times he had actually seen Pavel through the veiwscreen during one of these comms and had spent more time talking to the boy and listening to him tell him all about his adventures then actually getting an update. He had also managed to arrange with Scotty the beaming of several toys aboard for Pavel after he knew about the situation. In short Pavel had completely stolen the hearts of the entire crew and a few others (Jim wouldn't forget the time they crossed paths with the _USS Mayflower,_ she had a female captain who actually squealed when she saw Pavel through the veiwscreen as the two ships hailed each other) and they would miss his child-self.

The day continued and Bones had Pavel engaged in a quiet game in the corner of the bridge for much of the afternoon, Scotty also came up and joined in as well and they carried on until Pavel fell asleep for a nap clutching his wolf Artisky to his chest. Needing to return to the Medbay, McCoy gently picked the boy up and handed him over to Jim who settled Pavel comfortably on his lap as Scotty and Bones tiptoed out to return to their duties. From then on the bridge operated as quietly as possible so as not to wake the boy up and he slept peacefully.

* * *

The time had eventually come.

It was now Pavel's bedtime and they had decided to put him to bed as normal but in the Medbay. Bones and Spock were certain that the change back would be the same as the original de-aging but they wanted to be in the Medbay in case something went wrong. It was due to happen sometime around about the equivalent of 2200 hours and McCoy thought it would be best if Pavel was sleeping when it happened as it may lessen the confusion that could be caused by the change. The brain most likely wouldn't appreciate having childhood memories that were more recent than his teenage ones. Unfortunately Pavel was not going to sleep because he was excited about changing back and kept bouncing up and down in bed. It didn't help that the whole Command Crew were also there which just excited him even more and Bones eventually took action, "Ok Pasha, if I read you a story will you stop bouncing around and try and sleep?"

Pavel thought about the offer for a minute and decided it was a good one, "Ok Grandpapa."

"Good boy, now you settle down in bed while I get the story ready."

"Are you going to read ze Hobbit again?"

"I thought you would be tired of hearing that one by now."

"Eets really good Grandpapa, please say you'll read eet."

Bones laughed, "Ok but you'll have to settle down and listen quietly so you don't spoil it for those who haven't heard it yet."

Pavel smiled and snuggled down in bed holding Artisky while everyone else made themselves comfortable. With everyone settled and listening McCoy began reading and carried on long after Pavel had fallen asleep. He was still reading when there was a flash of light from the bed and Pavel was restored to his normal self. McCoy stopped reading and quickly scanned him to find that everything was fine and told the anxious Command Crew, Pavel started to murmur and shift in his sleep and was about to wake up when Bones continued to read aloud and Jim took a hold of the boy's hand. Pavel settled again and the doctor continued to read, he carried on until the book was finished and when he looked up he saw that all the Command Crew were sleeping peacefully gathered around their youngest member. Bones smiled and putting his PADD to one side he made himself comfortable and drifted into slumber.

* * *

Afterwards the _Enterprise _returned to normal and all the items from Pavel's time as a child all were sent elsewhere. Most of the clothes and toys ended up being sent off as gifts to Starfleet colonies or to Earth, the soft play area was dismantled and returned to where Scotty got it from as was the high chair and child's bed. Pavel kept Artisky and the wolf found a home on the teen's bed. Jim declared Artisky an official member of the crew and he even got it a gold shirt.

Jim went to Pavel the day after he changed back to give him an album that had been comprised from all the pictures that they had managed to take during the period and it was brought out often. The rest of the crew were now extremely fond of their navigator and the entire crew of the _Enterprise_ were very protective of him. This was made clear when some cunning and highly dangerous criminals managed to board the ship not long after the change back. They had hurt Pavel and tried to hold him hostage which sparked the rage of the full crew, it took three months in hospital before the criminals were well enough to attend their trial.

It was the night after this when Jim was disturbed from sleep by a knocking on the door of his quarters.

"Enter."

He wasn't surprised when Pavel came in holding Artisky; the boy had been suffering from nightmares of his childhood before Starfleet since he changed back. Bones had said that his mind was most likely still trying to sort his memories out and they would eventually stop being so regular. Upon seeing the boy Jim simply pulled the bed covers up to let Pavel settle next to him still holding Artisky. He pulled the boy into a hug and Pavel buried his face into Jim's chest.

"Sank you Papa."

"No problem Son."

Pavel soon fell into a peaceful sleep feeling safe with Jim his captain and surrogate father. Jim and was certain that him and the rest of the _Enterprise _would do anything to ensure Pavel's safety and comfort.

He was their youngest after all.

* * *

_**PS-So there we go all finished. I will be returning to 'Unofficial Rules' soon so stay tuned for that. **_

_**All the best to you all.**_


End file.
